


The Highway to Hell

by behindskylines (deanlovessammymorethanpie)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Car Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Kink, Mild S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovessammymorethanpie/pseuds/behindskylines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angry road sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Highway to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 24, 2009 on livejournal under the name behindskylines.

The road seems to last forever. Frank sticks his head out of the window, wind licking through his hair, and Gerard laughs at him.

“Hm?” Frank asks, tilting his sleepy eyes until they catch the edge of Gerard’s dirty denim jacket. His vision gets stuck there.

Gerard turns to Frank, watches the brisk North Carolina air flick blonde tresses into black spikes. “Nothing,” he says, with a smile.

No, not a smile. A smirk. One that Frank knows well. He bites his bottom lip, shifting in his seat like liquid, until he can rest his chin on Gerard’s collarbone. He breaths, “Really?” and watches Gerard’s hand grip the wheel tighter.

“Really.”

Frank pulls away, sharply, teasing, testing what is left of Gerard’s patience. Frank has been a bad boy all morning. He watches from the corner of his eyes as Gerard fidgets, wanting to reach out and grab at Frank’s neck, pull him close again. 

Nearly there.

Frank sprawls out across the seat, messy, one leg curls under the other. His hair is out on the wind, and his eyes, on Gerard, keying in on the muscles of his face bunching.

Gerard licks his lips and breaths in deep. He tries to focus on the road, focus on the thrum of his heavy wheels on the blacktop, the rumble of the Trans-Am around them. And fails. Frank’s shirt is rucked up, rumpled aftermath of Frank’s blatant squirming. There are flashes of color in the autumn sunlight, bright on a pale stomach. He longs to trickle his fingers along the skin there, curve them tight around the knee by his thigh.

Frank sighs heavily, with a small noise attached to the end, and Gerard is in motion. He turns the car suddenly, parking them in the thick underbrush. Frank’s eyes catch Gerard’s as he mumbles, “Such a fucking tease, Frankie.” It’s all the warning he gets before Gerard launches himself from the other side of the wide car, crunching folds of Frank’s shirt in his hand. Pulls Frank up. Attaches their wet, open, lips.

Frank feels himself melt into Gerard’s body, defying the law of gravity to thrust his hips against Gerard’s stomach. Sex in the car is always kind of awkward, but Frank loves the bruises. 

Gerard gives them to him, a quick patch of smudgy purple ghosting along Frank’s jaw, a hot flash of pain, a bite on the end. Frank shivers at the touch of Gerard’s hand on his neck and Gerard lets his heavy weight fall across Frank’s hips. By the time Gerard’s strong, wide hand pulls the collar of Frank’s shirt to the side, Frank is shamelessly grinding his dick into Gerard’s sharp hip. He lets out a shaky moan as Gee licks across his collarbone.

Taking both wrists into one hand, Gerard stretches Frank’s arms up. He can feel the burst of Frank’s exhale. He grinds the bones, pulls the arms higher, craving noise. Frank complies, along with a full-body shiver. Gerard twists his other hand between them. 

“I’m going…” Gerard starts, fumbling the button of Frank’s jeans open. “…to make you…” the zip of a fly, “…come in your pants.” His hand digs under the waistband of Frank’s boxers, sinking into a wet heat. He wraps his hand around Frank’s dick, whispering, “And then, you are going to finish me off with that cock-sucking mouth of yours.”

Frank’s breath is coming in sharp gasps. The angle is wrong, the slide awkward but so fucking perfect. 

He can feel the fluttering of Frank’s abdomen against the back of his wrist. He shifts his grip, slips the pad of his thumb under the head, and Frank cries out his name as his orgasm tears suddenly, and fiercely, through him. Gerard catches Frank’s clutching fingers with his free hand, holds him tight, grounds him as he milks out the last shudder.

Gerard gives Frank enough time to breathe and uncurl his toes before he’s pulling him up for a bruising kiss. “You are so fucking perfect, Frank.”

Frank smiles secret in the crook of Gerard’s neck, breathing in the smell of his spunk and Gerard’s skin mingling. He kisses the rapid pulse he finds there before pulling his arms down. Ignoring the scream in his elbows, he pushes Gerard up, worming up after him. Gerard lets himself be pushed, sitting back. Frank kinda feels like an ass for it, but he laughs when Gerard backs into the steering wheel. The laugh is short-lived though, due to the fact that Gerard hauls Frank up, robbing him of his breath. Gerard growls, “You’ll pay for that one, Frankie.” 

There is an emphasis on his name that has Frank shivering in anticipation. He quickly situates himself across the seat, hand already reaching for Gerard’s jeans. Gerard thoughtfully lifts his ass, and lets Frank push his jeans to his knees. 

Impatient now that he can feel the damp of Frank’s mouth, Gerard thrusts up, shoving boxer clad dick onto Frank’s lips. Obediently, Frank opens his mouth, wrapping his mouth around whatever he can, soaking the boxers in a heartbeat. His nose is full of Gerard’s scent and he digs his hand into the material, slowly pulling the wet patch away from skin. Gerard threads his fingers tight in Frank’s hair, and Frank knows what comes next. He prepares for it, taking the thick base of Gerard’s dick in his hand, takes a deep breath.

The speed at which the thrust comes up surprises Frank. Gerard is impatient. Usually, Gerard will wait, holding Frank’s head over his cock, testing Frank’s submission. Frank loves it that way.

Gerard apparently likes it this way as well, judging by the sting of Gerard pulling his hair. Frank can’t restrain his moan, and Gerard pulls harder. Shoving deeper still, Gerard challenges Frank’s gag reflex, and wins. The head of Gerard’s dick nudges the back of Frank’s throat and Frank’s nose is buried in dark, springy curls, in the musky smell of Gerard. Frank hums around Gerard, licking up and down the thick vein on the underside. He can feel it seconds before Gerard comes, the shivers in his fingers, the clenching of his stomach and thighs under Frank’s hands. He swallows everything, because he knows Gerard likes it. Gerard is still shaking as Frank sucks a light, come-flavored bruise on Gerard’s inner thigh.

Pulling him up with weak arms, Gerard tugs Frank as close as he can, jamming Frank’s side hard against the steering wheel, and kisses him. Frank brushes his hand up Gerard’s neck and swallows the small noise he makes.

They part slowly, tenderly almost, after their rough displays. Frank’s small smile is enough to remind Gerard why he fell in love with him in the first place. He tucks a piece of hair away from Frank’s sweaty forehead. 

Frank giggles with that goddamn giggle of his. “Pancakes?”

Gerard laughs, kisses Frank one last time before letting him squirm off his lap. His arms slings across Frank’s shoulder, keeping him close. They smell like each other, of spunk, the road, and a fresh autumn breeze.

“Next one I see.”

Singing along with the radio, Frank threads their fingers together as Gerard pulls back onto the highway.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! <3


End file.
